1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable optical reader capable of notifying a user of a possibility of a reading error, an optical reading method using the portable optical reader, and a computer program.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, various technologies for processing data by recognizing written characters using OCR, etc., have been developed. In a character recognition technology, the matching degree between a character image pre-registered in, e.g., a reference dictionary (master data) and a captured image is calculated, and a character highest in matching degree is output as a recognized character.
Further, in order to judge whether a character string constituted by a plurality of recognition characters are correctly read as a desired character string, a reading format is sometimes used. For example, in Patent Document (JP 07-160799), a character recognition system in which a reading format defining the number of digits of a character string is referred is disclosed.
In Patent Document (JP 07-160799), in the case of referring to a 10-digit reading format such as YYYY/MM/DD, etc., it is judged that reading was successfully performed when a character string “2013/12/25” was read.
In the same manner, in the case of referring to a 7-digit reading format such as YYYY/MM, etc., it is judged that reading was successfully performed when a character string “2013/12” was read.